warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ragnorak Ghost/Hellburner's Story: Murder and Justice
That's me, Helly. I don't really know how I am used for, but the commander sought me as a "bomb runner", so I went to ask Galahad, my female pal. She told me that when I activate my ability, I will run faster, and when the time ticks to 0, I go BOOM. Good thing the reactor only damages just a little for me, but really big to enemies. The chief of the ship said that Fury, Galahad, Kumiho, and I need to go to N19, W23, which is near Mt.Fuji. The thing about it, is that I am really terrified. I am born in this exact time, and now I am going to battle. The moments I went down to the ground, the enemies started shooting at us, and that's NOT cool. Fury and I went to cover and he zapped a Golem, leaving him paralyzed, and me? I just stood here, doing nothing but watch as the bots trade blows to each other. Kumiho zipped and zagged through the battlefield, blasting his rockets onto a Raijin. Then, a Lancelot came over and spewed fires all over our cover, and I just ran away, not even firing back. I am a coward, ain't I? *Sigh* I just couldn't. 20 seconds later, after I am in a top of a cliff, which I have no idea where I am, and a strange bot slammed down in the ground. I went ready to fight, even though I don't know if it's a foe or friend. A red, glowing eye showed me a personality. That. Is. Not. One of ours or theirs. That bot fired its bullets at me and I dodged them, well, most of them. I fired back, but my guns are tampered. I cursed the bot as it continued firing at me, making my health starting to drain. I had a idea, and I flashed a picture of it, dazzling it. Unfortunaley, it didn't last long. I backed up, but I am nearly about to fall to the 500m bottom land. The crazy bot backed a little, but I figured it's about to spring on me. I wished God save me a miracle, and that's when Lancelot body rammed it, knocking its springing position, and that thing fired Lance with its bullets, and I thought it did run out of it. The big white boy went back as the evil bot went on, almost knocking him out. After that, it jumped. When it slammed in the ground, Lance fell, diving 500 meters and smacking with a loud chang. I looked down, and...the white man laid there, dead. I went furious, that I was a coward and doing nothing, as that guy from the other side sacrificed himself for me. I checked my health, and looked back to the evil bot. I grinned, and activated my ability, running so fast that it couldn't fire any ammos on me, and I smacked him with a hit, as time is about to die. Before my reactor sets off, I said, "This is for my frenemy.", and boom, the thing crumbled to scrap metal as I went back to the ship. 3 hours later The commander took a clean look at the mysterious bot that attacked me. And he told me that none of our enemies has that before, cuz he has spies in their countries. I nodded, and walked away. Gala catched up to me, along with Fury and Kumiho, saying that she had heard of the strange attack happened to a mountain, involving me. She said that Fujin could bring me to UNWR nation to study this bot so I could take it's master down. I agreed, and she kissed me in the cheek. I was happy, and determined to do it. I swear to God that Lancelot will be avenged. Category:Blog posts